Cross My Heart
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Ryan gets shot by the least likely person, though he never met the man. Though he is keeping a very big secret, he lets it out to whom he thinks should know. Summary sucks, hopefully the story won't.


Ryan looked through the glass window leading into the lab, seeing the golden blonde hair streaming in the sunlight. A male was beside her, making her laugh and smile. The man made Ryan sick. He made Ryan green with envy. _What does he have that I don't?_ Ryan asked himself multiple times.

He turned around and started back to the Hummer. If only she knew what that man was like in real life. Sure, he may have worked undercover, but he was as bad in real life as he tried to be, he didn't even have to pretend! But if he ever told her about what he was like in real life, she wouldn't believe him. Then she would think even worse of him.

Ryan stepped into the passenger seat of the tan Hummer, Eric sitting in the driver's seat. "What took you so long?" he asked, showing his award winning smile.

"I hade some unfinished business," Ryan replied. Eric turned the vehicle on and started down the road. As they backed out of the parking lot, Eric looked at Ryan with concern and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just looked a little down, that's all."

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

"Ryan . . . "

"Look, we have a case we have to get to, we don't need to get into my feelings."

"Ryan, is your eye okay?"

"My eye is perfectly fine, Eric!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, it's not working! Look, I'm sorry I snapped, I guess I'm not in a good mood."

"I would ask you if you want to talk about it, but, doesn't sound like you want to."

"No. It's quite stupid, actually." The vehicle stopped in front of a shabby, run-down shack with the faded words _Chuck's Car Repair _written on the very top. "I guess I just got dominated by the green-eyed monster," Ryan said as he went into the shop.

"The green-eyed monster?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. Ryan stepped out of the vehicle, walking beside Eric, and pushed through the squeaky doors of the building. "Hello." The two men turned to see a young man, around his early twenties, with shaggy chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes, which nearly seemed to have no iris, but rather the pupil was the whole iris. He wore a white muscle shirt and khaki pants, but didn't seem like a person to be working in the building that surprisingly didn't fall apart.

"I'm Mike Train," the young man went on. "How may I help you?"

"We're CSIs," Eric said. "Joshua Valley was found dead on the beach. He used to work here."

"Josh's dead?"

"You know anybody who would kill him?"

"No. Josh was a very loving guy. Nobody had a bad thing to say about him. He was my best bud."

"How close were you two?" Ryan asked, a look of interest spread across his face.

"Really close. We knew each other since high school. We did almost everything together. He was the one who convinced me into this job."

"You didn't want to be a car repairman?"

"At first, no. But then I saw how enjoyable it is. I took the job. God, I can't believe Josh's dead." Ryan started to look closely at Mike. There was something about Mike that made him question his story. It seemed that he was telling the truth, Josh being his best friend, but there was something about him...

His train of thought snapped shut when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Ryan looked quickly at Eric, nearly gasping from the surprise. "Are you okay?" Eric asked with concern.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Yeah. I'm fine." Ryan looked to see that Mike had already gotten back to the car that he was originally working on.

"There's something about him," Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Wouldn't you have cried if you just found out that your best friend died?"

"You kidding, I would be bawling. But this guy looks like a rock."

"He looks kind of guilty to me. Doesn't he to you?"

"He does look kind of guilty...Come on. Let's see if Maxine got the results. Maybe it will tell us if Josh was our killer." The men turned to leave the door. Ryan looked behind his shoulder, when he saw it. Mike had a gun, pointing it at Eric. It happened in a flash, but at the same time, it seemed that the world stood still.

A loud bang was hear. A loud cry of pain. A thump on the floor. But Eric wasn't shot. "Ryan!" That was the last thing that he heard. Then everything went black...

Ryan woke up, his vision blurring. He had to blink multiple times to see the white hospital wallpaper. Ryan looked around the room, seeing a clock on the wall, reading 2:37 in the morning. He looked to his left to see a chair beside him occupied. A woman with long, light blond hair tilted her head down, so he couldn't see her face, but he could tell who was occupying the chair.

Calleigh tilted her head up and looked in Ryan's face. She immediately hugged his neck and pulled back, showing that her beautiful face had flushed it's color and was soaked by tears, but she was showing her beautiful smile. "Are you okay?" she asked, never letting the smile leave.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "Good Lord, how long have I been out?"

"About a day. You were shot in the shoulder, which was good. I mean, it's not good that you got shot, it's just good you didn't get shot in a fatal place."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since you got out of surgery." Ryan looked at her with surprise.

"What about the case?"

"We solved it. Turns out that the guy who shot you killed our victim. Something to do with his wife having an affair with the victim. Never thought that young marriage was the best marriage."

"Why did you stay?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Eric wanted to stay, but Horatio convinced him to go home. It's so good to see you awake." Ryan smiled at this. Did she really mean that? He had never told her how beautiful she was whenever she smiled. He never told her how whenever she entered a room, it seemed that a halo of light had surrounded her. If only she knew the actual life that Jake led...

"I have to tell you something," Ryan said, staring into her blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's about Jake. You see, I went out to a bank once, alone, during a murder to see if there was anything in the safe. Then, I saw Jake. He was taking money out of one of the safes. He didn't see me, but I saw him. At first, I thought he was taking money out of the safe so that the nighttime C.S.Is could inspect, but then I realized that a C.S.I wasn't aloud to take money out of a safe."

Silence filled the air. Ryan didn't know what to say next. What could he say? I'm sorry the man that you might have fallen in love with is a scum bag? Sorry that you fell in love with the wrong guy? Calleigh placed her hand on top of Ryan's, making him worry about her pulling her hand back dripping with sweat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Nobody would believe me," he replied.

"I believe you."

"But you love him." She bent down, her face only centimeters away from his. He could fell her breath, smelling the sweet sense of lavender. "I never loved him," she whispered. Their lips pressed together. Her hair brushed onto his face, letting him running his fingers through the hair. He could feel her press her body against his. Her mouth started to open.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll love you until the end of time," he whispered back. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart."


End file.
